


Сэндвичи Грюнта

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Команда Нормандии собирается в увольнительную, Грюнту поручено сделать сэндвичи для пикника.





	Сэндвичи Грюнта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grunt Makes Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887065) by [BaronVonChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop). 



Через пару недель после миссии на базе Коллекционеров команда собралась на летучку. Шепард созвала всех, чтобы объявить, что они идут на пикник. 

— Так, — сказала она, — мы прилетаем на Иден Прайм где-то через час, и у всех у вас есть задачи. Миранда и Джейкоб организуют развлекательную программу. Касуми и Заид занимаются напитками. Гаррус с Тали собирают музыкальный плей-лист. Легион ищет подходящее местечко для пикника. Тейн готовит фруктовый салат. Самара — закуски. Мордин — замороженный десерт. Грюнт, на тебе сэндвичи. О декстро-еде можно не волноваться: Тали с Гаррусом уже что-то себе собрали.

Все, кроме Шепард и Грюнта, по одному вышли из комнаты.

— Ладно. Сэндвичи. Понял, — кивнул Грюнт. На Тучанке он познакомился с сэндвичами, и они оказались очень круты: их можно было держать одной рукой, пока бьешь кого-нибудь второй.

— Что-то не так, Грюнт? — подняла брови Шепард.

— Не, не. Я могу сделать сэндвичи. — Грюнт перекатился с пятки на носок. — Сэндвичи. Запросто.

Шепард усмехнулась.

— Так может, пойдешь на кухню?

— Кухня! Конечно. Уже иду.

* * *

Он стоял за кухонной стойкой, беспомощно озираясь по сторонам. А потом громко позвал:

— СУЗИ!

— Не обязательно кричать, — спокойно отозвалась та. — Мои микрофоны отлично фиксируют речь обычной громкости по всему кораблю.

— Мне нужно сделать сэндвичи. — Грюнт постарался сказать это спокойно, но в его голос все-таки просочилась паника.

— Да, по поручению Шепард. — СУЗИ сделала паузу, а потом предложила: — Помочь?

— Просто скажи, где что.

— Хорошо. Хлеб на полке сзади; мясо, салат, помидоры и соусы с приправами в холодильнике.

Грюнт достал все перечисленное и разложил на столешнице. Сначала он проверил хлеб.

— Этот не подходит, — объявил он. — Куски слишком большие.

— Его следует нарезать, — терпеливо объяснила СУЗИ. — Ножи в ящике прямо перед тобой.

Грюнт открыл ящик и достал нож. С большими усилиями он отрезал кривой некрасивый кусок от первой буханки.

СУЗИ мягко заметила:

— Это нож для мяса, Грюнт. Для хлеба нужен большой и зазубренный, тот, что лежит справа.

Грюнт кинул неправильный нож в раковину, достал нужный и нарезал все буханки неровными разваливающимися кусками.

— Вот! Так, теперь приправы и соусы.

Он поочередно открыл все банки и бутылки.

СУЗИ сказала:

— Рекомендуется использовать разные наполнители и виды мяса для разных сэндвичей, чтобы все могли выбрать что-то себе по вкусу.

Грюнт возмутился:

— Так никто не будет знать, что в конкретном, и никто не получит того, чего хочет!

— Тогда их можно пометить с помощью… 

— Я кладу все на все! Ха-ха! — Размашисто двигая руками, Грюнт начал добавлять ингредиенты. Кетчуп и горчица оказались самыми удобными: сильно нажимая на бутылки, он доставал струями с одного конца стола до противоположного, покрывая весь разложенный по пути хлеб одновременно.

Уже протягивая руки к мясу, он заявил:

— Теперь я понял, почему Шепард поручила это мне! Я же так в этом хорош!

Голос СУЗИ не выражал абсолютно ничего:

— У тебя точно уникальный подход.

Грюнт продолжил использовать технику доставки начинок сразу на весь хлеб, стоя у края стола, только теперь он кидал уже порезанные под сэндвичи ломтики мяса. Выворачивая запястье, он раскручивал мясо как дискобол, отправляя его точнехонько на куски хлеба на столе.

— Да я за пару минут управлюсь! — самодовольно заявил он, переходя к салату. Сначала он попробовал ту же технику — отрывал полную горсть листьев и кидал на хлеб, — но салат оказался еще менее летучим, чем нарезанное мясо. Но он повторял процесс снова и снова, пока салат не кончился, а весь стол не покрылся неравномерным слоем яркой зелени.

Оставались только помидоры. Грюнт взял нож для хлеба и попробовал их нарезать, но в итоге только раздавил. Просто класть помидоры поверх сэндвичей тоже не получалось: они постоянно с них скатывались. Потом ему пришла в голову светлая мысль просто сжимать их в руках и размазывать жижу по салатным листьям. Это сработало на ура, и скоро с помидорами тоже было покончено.

— Готово! — рассмеялся Грюнт, любуясь на результат своих трудов. — Никто не делает сэндвичи так, как я.

— Это уж точно, — согласилась СУЗИ.

* * *

Шаттл прибыл на Иден Прайм, и команда вышла из него — каждый с чем-нибудь в руках. Легион нашел ровное поле, покрытое мягкой травой. Вдали, перед живописными горами, виднелись заросшие лесами холмы. Он заявил, что это место на девяносто восемь целых и одну десятую процента подходит для пикника, и все с ним согласились.

Миранда и Джейкоб начали натягивать волейбольную сетку.

Касуми с Заидом расставили переносные холодильники за длинным раскладным столом и принялись за работу в импровизированном баре, изобретая коктейли и называя их в честь членов команды.

Гаррус и Тали достали переносной плеер и установили колонки. Но как только они включили музыку, все застонали и начали умолять их сделать потише. Гаррус чуть слезу не пустил, приглушая так тщательно откалиброванный звук.

Фруктовый салат Тейна был так красиво украшен, что всем было почти что жалко его себе накладывать.

Заид ворчал на приготовленные Самарой угощения: всякие полезные закуски и упаковки сытных батончиков, которые — как он подозревал — производились специально для долгих миссий юстициаров и коммандо азари, где нет доступа к еде. Но, попробовав их, он был вынужден признать, что они были вкуснее всех пайков на его веку.

Замороженный десерт Мордина имел большой успех. Это было сочетание из двух разных сортов мороженого, которые надо было перемешивать палочкой от эскимо и есть из креманки, сделанной из леденца. Он даже не забыл про декстро-версии для Тали и Гарруса, хоть Тали и пришлось перемалывать все в пюре и потягивать через порт в шлеме.

Кроме десерта от Мордина Тали с Гаррусом ели турианскую еду из контейнеров, где каждый ингредиент был отделен от остальных. Это тоже походило на солдатские пайки; Джокер называл эти распространенные наборы «Декстро Бенто».

Сам Джокер сидел в шезлонге и позволял всем подносить себе напитки и закуски, заявляя, что страшно устал, пилотируя шаттл на планету.

Грюнт улыбался, когда тащил в центр огромный переносной холодильник. Поставив его на землю, он объявил:

— Подходите за своими сэндвичами!

Все собрались вокруг, и он откинул крышку.

— Знаешь, Грюнт, — задумчиво сказала Шепард, разглядывая содержимое. — Это выглядит как одно большое… бутербродное рагу.

Он с энтузиазмом кивнул.

— Так все могут взять, сколько захотят!

Шепард рассмеялась.

— Пойду-ка схожу за тарелками с вилками.


End file.
